Entanglement
by Alsper
Summary: She's the nanny and he's the married father of five. What will happen when their lives are entangled? A one-shot written for JazzyGirlCullen and the Support Stacie Vampire Author's Auction. Rated M for a reason. A/H JasperxAlice


**Disclaimer: **** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**K: One of two Support Stacie Vampire Auction goodies we have. (The Second one is still being written)  
**

**Robs: Just a dirty, pervy story we wrote for one miss Bev. She is amazing and deserved the love.**

**Big ups to Kimmy for reading over this for us.**

**Also, we would like to say that this story does deal with a sensitive subject matter. While neither one of us condone what these two are doing (especially the married mother of the duo), this story is a work of fiction. If you don't like it, please be so kind to click the little 'x' on the right hand corner of your screen. Trust us, we understand that this is not everyone's cup of tea ;)  
**

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of something soft yet firm pressing against my inner thigh. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Whitlock gazing at my body with what was unmistakably a look of longing. My heart began hammering in my chest.

Mr. Whitlock had been the object of my desire for a while now. He was successful, strong, a good father and, even though they had their problems, clearly a devoted husband. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock had gone on a date earlier in the evening and I had agreed to watch the kids since the full-time nanny had the night off. I was pretty much the nanny stand-in; they paid me well and for the past two years, I was there when they needed me.

I'd always found him attractive; he was thirty-one, blond without any sign of gray, tall, and built like a god. But last summer, when I was helping watch the kids in the pool with Mr. Whitlock while Maria, or Mrs. Whitlock, went shopping, he switched the focus of his water games from his children to me.

We ran around the three-foot end of the pool, screaming, and I splashed him a few times, but he caught me, stumbling shortly afterwards and falling back into the pool. We landed in such a way that my crotch was pressed right up against his package... his obviously aroused package. We jumped back up to the surface and looked at each other for a few moments before Maria's voice broke through the intense gaze.

She wanted to fire me that day, but somehow I managed to keep my job and actually work more often. I worked most every Friday night, while the Whitlocks worked on saving their marriage. It wasn't unusual for Mr. Whitlock to be waking me up. No, the unusual part was the manner in which he was waking me up. His beautiful blue eyes met mine and I felt my heart skip as his hand grew even more bold, dipping his fingertips just inside of my hemline.

"I hear you had a birthday this week," he smirked as his touches became firmer.

I nodded stupidly. "Nineteen," I said as if he cared.

I heard a creak and he must have as well, because he quickly moved his hand, his eyes darting towards the stairs. Five kids and a somewhat bitchy wife makes one paranoid. "We can't do this here," he whispered. I straightened myself up, trying to somehow hide the fact that I was extremely aroused by the way he had been touching me.

I stood just as he said, "Thank you for babysitting today, Alice," his eyes wandering down to my erect nipples. He smirked before reaching out and gently running his finger across one, and I had to bite into my lip to stop myself from moaning.

"My apartment?" I whispered as I picked up my bag. He shook his head quickly and handed me a key card placed inside a wad of cash.

"Hillshire Hotel, room number 1201," he murmured before briskly walking toward the stairs. I felt a small pang of jealousy as I realized he was going to his wife, but practically ran out to my car.

I was shaking the entire way to the hotel and up the elevator to the room. I was so nervous my palms were sweating. _What was I doing? He's married!_ I scolded myself as I walked toward his suite anyway. I opened the door and was ever-so-slightly amazed. His room was beautiful; the entry was made of marble tile and had a landing strip complete with hooks and a small closet. The dry cleaning hanging in the small closet didn't escape my notice.

He had a small kitchenette and living area, and off to the right were large double doors that led to a huge bed with a nice view of the Seattle skyline. To the right of that was a huge bathroom made up of marble and brass. It was beautiful.

I was so awestruck that I missed the small pile of silver, white and lavender wrapped gifts at first. I ended up having to climb onto the bed to reach the pile and grabbed a beautiful silver envelope off the top. Scrawled neatly in his handwriting were the words _'open first._' So I did.

It was a birthday card. I smiled as I opened it and found more of his cursive handwriting inside.

_Alice~_

_I have watched as you blossomed into a beautiful young woman and I can't fight my desire for you any longer. I see the look in your eyes when you look at me and I know the feeling is mutual._

_I know this may be bold or brash, but if we do this, we must keep it a secret. If you can agree to that, by all means, stay and enjoy the gifts I bought for you. _

_Yours,_

_Jasper._

I chewed my lip as I thought it over. I wanted Jasper...Mr. Whitlock... badly, but an affair? Was he propositioning me? Was this even right?

I knew it was immoral. I would be the other woman... but something inside me told me this was my only chance... and maybe, just maybe... No. I couldn't hope for that. I could have tonight, let the chips fall where they may and enjoy it. I took a deep breath as I opened the gift labeled with the number one.

Bubble bars from Lush. I squeed internally as I looked over at the huge tub sitting in the middle of that pristine, white marble bathroom before I read the note. _Relax, enjoy, don't get pruny,_ it said in his minute writing. I giggled like a school girl and rushed to the bathroom, turning on the tap as I tossed one of the bars in and watched the foam begin to rise.

I went back to the bed and opened the next gift, a small box. It contained an ornate razor and a small can of shaving gel. The tag read; _shave everything from the waist down_. I blushed when I realized what he meant. Normally I kept myself pretty well groomed, but completely shaved? I shook with nerves as I sat the razor and gel on the corner of the large tub.

The last gift made me really nervous. I liked the fact that he seemed to know exactly what he wanted, but I was afraid I wouldn't be up to par with his expectations. I opened it and found a small pile of black lace. A bra, 32C; panties, size XS; garter and stockings. I didn't honestly want to know how he knew my size, but I was mildly impressed. The last card with instructions read, _Wear this. Put the robe on from the bathroom and wait for me in bed._

I felt the nerves really start to kick in as I located the robe – it was hanging by the tub, how handy – and pulled off the bandeau dress, folding my clothes neatly and placing them in a chair by the door.

I tied the robe and sat nervously in the center of the bed, my smooth legs straight in front of me. I wanted to watch TV, but was afraid to turn it on in case it was against the rules or something. I heard the handle click and my heart pounded in my ears as I finger combed my hair some more and wished I had put on some makeup.

I saw him come into his living area. His hair looked a little curlier and shiner than usual, like he'd just gotten out of the pool or shower, and he was dressed in different clothing, dragging his rolling suitcase in after him as he looked at his reflection in the windows. After he finger combed his own locks, he turned his head to look at me, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a sly smile.

The sight of him walking casually toward me, looking sexier than I'd ever seen him look, and looking at me the way he was looking at me, was enough to ignite the slow burn inside me.

"So you agree?" he asked, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"I'm here, sitting in the center of the bed, wearing nothing but lingerie and a robe, aren't I?" I didn't mean to sound so snotty, but damn, did he want me to sign some legal papers or what?

He tilted his head, lost in thought as his eyes took in the sight before him. "If you don't want this, you can leave at any time."

I tilted my head to mirror his. "And so can you." I smiled a little at my own brazenness.

He smiled at me, climbing up on the bed to hover over me. "And you think it's that easy... to get away from you?"

I stared up at him, not quite understanding what he meant. "Um... isn't it?"

He shook his head, his hand undoing the knot in the belt. "Nope."

I inhaled sharply, nervous about what he was going to think. Even though I had technically worn less when I was swimming around him, it wasn't see-through and lacy. I was going to be completely exposed to him. The thought both excited and frightened me.

I tentatively reached my hands out and pulled the tail of his shirt out of his slacks. "I want this... I want you..." I whispered.

"Thank God," he breathed, soundly relieved, before kissing me. I gave into the kiss, letting his tongue meet mine and wrapping my arms around his neck just as he got the robe open and slid his hands across my skin. I moaned at the feeling of his rough hands against my skin and fisted his hair. I wanted him. The fire was strengthening inside me.

I needed him, now. I pushed him back slightly and straddled his lap, rolling my hips against the bulge in his pants and pulling on the front of his shirt, sending a few buttons flying.

He chuckled softly, his hands grabbing my wrists. "We have all weekend, baby. I don't plan on leaving you alone for a single second of it."

I felt my face grow hot. "Oh. Sorry..." I smiled devilishly and wiggled a little more. Having all weekend didn't calm me down any, just made me a little more patient. I wanted to see him naked, like, yesterday. "I just want you, Mr. Whitlock." I looked up at him through my lashes.

He growled softly before pinning me under him. One hand held my wrists above my head while the other hand slid along my body. "And you'll have me, Ms. Cullen," he responded before kissing along my throat.

I moaned loudly. His touch was stoking the flame. "Please..."

His hand moved lower, rubbing me through the lace of the panties. "Is this what you want?" he asked, his accent stronger than usual.

My back arched and my legs spread to give him easier access. "Yes," I moaned, my voice husky and more girly than normal. My eyes fluttered shut as he moved the lace over and plunged a finger inside. "Oh God, yes!" I cried with abandon. "Please, please fuck me, Mr. Whitlock, please!" I begged, my hips thrusting forward over and over again onto his hand.

With a groan, he removed his hand and sat up, quickly removing his pants and Jockeys before fishing a condom out of the box in his pocket and sliding it over his engorged cock. I removed my panties hastily and tossed them somewhere – I didn't even care – and started to rub myself in anticipation. I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes to see he was biting his lip and watching me through his own lust-clouded vision.

My eyes focused on his rigid member and I licked my lips. "Can I suck you off later?"

"Only if I get to make you cum on my tongue," he responded. My entire body seemed to respond to that.

"Please, fuck me!" I moaned, letting my head fall back onto the pillows. I felt his hand move my hand away from my crotch, then something firm and large pressing against my entrance as he leaned over me and placed gentle open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

My eyes rolled at the sensation of him filling me. My entire body was tingling and I cried out with each languid stroke he made. The pleasure was so good, too good, that it couldn't be real... My toes were curling so hard it hurt. I couldn't stop touching him; his body felt incredible under my fingers, and he was touching me too. Every stroke of his hand against my skin was the most erotic sensation. The sounds he made only intensified things; every greeting our hips made earned a small moan or husky whimper that drove me crazy. I wanted to hear more... I wanted him to moan my name, I wanted to make him cry out like he was doing to me.

I pushed us and we rolled so I was on top, supporting myself with my hands on his chest. I pushed my hips down to meet his slowly, his thick member filling me in a way no one else had. The coil inside me grew even tighter as I continued to pump my hips, his large hands squeezing and molding my backside as his lips clamped down on my pert and sensitive nipple.

"Oh God, Mr. Whitlock." My voice had taken on an unknown quality. I was quite surprised by it. That seemed to invigorate him, though. He flipped us so that my head was at the foot of the bed and began pounding into me, making me moan out in short gasps. Each thrust of his hips, each movement of his hands, so strong and large and calloused, brought me closer to the peak.

My orgasm hit me suddenly, hard and so intense that I didn't even breathe for a minute. I heard him moan something as my walls clamped down around him, the sensation of him moving within me almost painful as wave after wave crashed over me.

Once I had calmed down a bit, he leaned down and captured my lips with his, kissing me passionately and slowly, his hips slowing to match it. I wrapped myself around him, wanting to feel every inch of him I could. He broke the kiss to nibble along my jaw, his thrusts becoming increasingly quick. I knew he was close so I moved my hands down to his ass, squeezing the flexing muscles and pushing him deeper inside of me.

I heard him groan softly as his hips jerked and bucked into me in such a delightfully painful way as he cupped my head with one hand and whispered my name reverently over and over again into my ear, his mouth so close I could feel his lips brush against the lobe.

He kissed me softly on my lips, smiling down at me as he pushed the hair off my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "You?"

"Yeah," he said, his smile getting wider.

He looked so young all of a sudden and I found myself brushing the hair out of his face so I could look into his eyes. "You're amazing," I cooed, basking in the post-coital bliss I felt.

He shook his head, taking my hand and kissing the palm before pulling away to dispose of the condom. I felt so empty when he pulled away, and I sighed, wrapping the rumpled sheet around me before he turned around.

"Thank you for the gifts, Mr. Whitlock," I whispered.

He turned to look at me, his eyebrow raised slightly. "You're welcome... Did you want something to drink or eat?"

I swallowed; my throat was quite dry. "Um... I can get it myself..." I whispered, blushing furiously as I let go of the sheet and climbed off the bed. I walked into the bathroom and took a drink out of the tap, splashing my face and the back of my neck with some cool water before freshening myself up.

I looked around for something to cover up with only to find the bra and panties that had been tossed off earlier. They really didn't cover much. I chewed my lip as I put them back on, padding quietly back to the room to see him relaxing comfortably on the bed, his legs crossed at the ankle and his hands resting behind his head against the headboard. Jesus, he's hot in just boxers.

"Hi," I smiled shyly as I moved to the side of the bed.

"Howdy," he greeted back. "Do you always sleep in your bras?" he asked, obviously checking out my breasts.

I shook my head and looked down. "No, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay or not."

"I see," he said softly. "Well, like I said earlier, you're free to walk away... but for the weekend, I'm yours."

I looked up at him through my lashes. "Really?"

The right side of his mouth curled up slightly. "Yeah. And that key card I gave you, that's yours too."

Whoa. I climbed into the bed carefully. "Thanks." I smiled at him and tried to give him a seductive look.

"You're welcome," he said before leaning over to give me a kiss, stopping suddenly. "Ah... do me a favor, though." He searched my face for a reaction.

"Anything." I meant it.

"When it's just us, call me Jasper."

When he said that, the sound of his voice made part of my stomach flip in excitement. "Okay, Jasper..." I whispered, moving closer to him, crawling up his legs with one knee on each side of them.

"Damn, I bet that sounds good rolling off your tongue when you cum, sweetheart," he smirked at me.

"Would you like to hear it?" I asked as my still sore parts started to tingle again.

"We've got all weekend, baby."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I like it when you call me baby, Jasper..." I purred into his ear.

"Good, 'cause I like calling you that," he said huskily, turning his head to look at me. I was slightly dazzled by the intense look in his eyes.

"Can we do it again... only slower?" I asked before I realized that the thought was passing through my lips.

He smiled as he nodded. "Yeah... Are you sore?" he asked clearly concerned.

I pushed my once again wet crotch against the straining bulge in his boxers. "A little, but I could definitely go again."

He chuckled, moving us so he had me pinned under him. "You're a little minx, ain't 'cha?" he teased.

I felt my lips curl into a smile. "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

JPOV:

I laid there staring at the way she slept. Sometime in the middle of the night we had moved closer, both meeting in the middle of the big bed, where she now had her head on my shoulder.

If you would have told me ten years ago that I would be having an affair, I would have told you off. Possibly even decked you for it. But yet, here I am, sharing my bed with her... Alice. My fucking nanny.

_Taking a page out of Jude Law's book, huh, little brother?_I could hear the voice of my oldest brother, John, taunt me.

I just couldn't fight it anymore. The past year has been so hard - in every sense of the word - being around her and not kissing her or doing the things we've done. I could tell she wanted me like I wanted her. Even innocent things like taking the kids for ice cream became too much.

This situation makes me a bastard, I know it does. But I can't find it in me to hate myself for cheating on my wedding vows. If anything, I hate myself for putting Alice through this.

She deserves to have a man that can take her out, shower her with affection whenever he sees her. Not this. Not the terms of our agreement.

I gently ran the back of my hand along her bare side as I thought things over. I couldn't give this up though. For the first time in years, I felt as if someone wanted me and not for what I could give them. She made me happier than I'd ever been.

I couldn't give her what she deserved, but I could at least make it worth her time.

_God, I'm a selfish bastard,_ I thought to myself as I carefully slid out of bed.

I grabbed my robe and looked back over at the bed. Alice was still sleeping peacefully. Good. I went to do my normal morning routine before heading into the kitchenette.

The kitchenette was nothing more than a fridge, microwave, sink and hot plate. Considering I can't cook worth a damn, it was perfect for me when I needed to get away from the madness of my house.

Luckily, my mother taught us how to cook our favorite breakfast treats growing up, and now French toast was the only thing I could pull of decently.

Alice was hired shortly after we found out Maria was pregnant with Victoria. Our current nanny, Nettie, demanded that she get time off. Maria offered to pay her more, but I decided to take Emmett's advice and hire his little sister.

I'll admit, at first I wasn't keen on the fact that seventeen-year-old Alice was taking care of our kids, but no matter how pissed I was at Maria for ignoring my wishes on not having another child, I was grateful Alice was there. All of the kids took to her immediately. Charlotte loved that she had someone that would play dress up with her. Peter thought it was cool to have a girl that liked playing in the dirt with him. And James, he was in love with her.

Over time, Maria started disappearing on the weekends, leaving me with the kids and Alice. I kept telling Alice she didn't have to come to the various things I took the kids on, but she would. I got to know her better and found myself looking forward to Maria's little trips away.

After Victoria was born, my marriage changed for the worse. We were already having problems; quite honestly, I didn't love Maria anymore. She had changed so much from the girl she was when we first got married that I didn't recognize her anymore. And when you add in Victoria, who had fire red hair and green eyes, I had my suspicions.

But I still tried to be the husband and father that I was before and kept my mouth shut.

The summer after Alice's eighteenth birthday, I found myself flirting with her. At first, I thought it was harmless. But an incident in the pool changed everything.

It had started all in fun. Peter and Charlotte's favorite thing to do in the pool was to swim out to the five-foot depths, where I would toss them back into shallow waters. After a few rounds of that, they started saying it was Alice's turn. I'd do anything for my kids, so I started chasing her around the pool as they sat on the stairs, watching us. Alice knew I was playing with her, evident by the splashing and laughing she was doing. But the minute I grabbed her waist to pull her closer, something happened.

I can't really explain it, but my body reacted to the touch of her skin in a way I wasn't used to. After taking a tumble into the water, we just stared at each other. To this day I wonder if she felt it too.

My wife wanted to fire her that day, saying that she was nothing but a home-wrecking child. I managed to convince Maria to keep her, using the one thing she always used against me: the kids.

But after that day, I knew I couldn't lose Alice from my life. Sure, I found her attractive as hell and found myself imagining what it would be like to have her writhing underneath me, moaning my name, but she meant so much to the kids. Honestly, she was a better mother than Maria was.

A year ago, Maria was pregnant again, and this time I knew it wasn't mine. Laurent looked nothing like me or Maria. That's when I started formulating a plan.

I took me a year to get my nerve together and even attempt to proposition Alice. Much to my surprise and delight, she accepted.

A year of fantasizing and it all became a reality.

I went back into the bedroom to wake her up. Breakfast was ready and I thought, perhaps, she'd like a long, hot bath after last night's activities.

When I entered the room, her back was facing me, the sheet only covering her ass. Shame. After all, I do love her ass.

Curious, I walked around to the other side of the bed. She was so beautiful, sleeping there peacefully, the sheet placed in such a manner that it hid some of my favorite parts from view.

I climbed in next to her and gently pulled her to me. I ran my nose along her jaw; she smelled heavenly. My hand gently ran up from her hip to her breast, where I cupped and squeezed it, gentle but firm.

"Baby..." I said softly as I placed kisses on the underside of her jaw. "Time for breakfast."

She moaned and tried to snuggle herself closer to me. "Mom, I'm having a good dream. Go away..." she mumbled.

I chuckled against her skin, running my thumb along her hardened nipple. "Baby, I got French toast for you."

She moaned a little and I watched as her blue eyes fluttered open. "What?" her voice was still filled with sleep.

"Morning, beautiful," I smiled at her, moving my hand to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, handsome," she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah..." her eyebrows furrowed. "Did you? I mean, I didn't snore and keep you up, did I?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I slept fine. Took me a while to get used to a snuggler that wasn't under three feet tall." I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the crook of her neck. "But I like it," I admitted softly.

"I'm sorry. You're just so warm and smell nice... I'm kind of a bed hog..." she rambled.

"And you're cute when you're nervous," I looked at her and smiled. "Now get up, get your robe on and join me for French toast and coffee," I instructed before sliding my hand down her back side and giving her a firm squeeze.

She grinned back at me as she pulled herself carefully away and found her robe at the end of the bed, carefully wrapping it around herself so that, once again, my favorite parts of her were covered. Which, considering we were supposed to be eating, might be a good thing.

I couldn't keep my hands off her at breakfast. That's why she was sitting in my lap most of the time. Half way through breakfast, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to have her.

"Wait here," I told her before moving her to a chair and running to the bedroom to grab a condom. This was going to be a great weekend.

* * *

**End Note: You know the drill, Loved it? Hated it? Let us know!**


End file.
